


Sweet Sickness

by PeaceMinusMOTTE



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceMinusMOTTE/pseuds/PeaceMinusMOTTE
Summary: Seungri just wants to look after his hyung.





	Sweet Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whisperswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperswrites/gifts).



> I wrote this for my dearest friend on her birthday (it was a while ago, I'm late updating lol) and it's just short stupid fluff. Also posted on my Tumblr @aflaxtonjaegerbomb.

“Seunghyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun”

The mass of blankets froze in its tracks.

“Hyuuuuuuung”

No way was that little shit in his house this early in the morning. Seunghyun grumbled and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. He’d told the maknae specifically to stay at home. It was just a cold.

“Seunghyun!” Seungri rounded the corner of the hall and looked his hyung up and down. “Why are you out of bed? You’re not fit to be walking around like this,” immediately, Seunghyun was being escorted back the way he’d come, shuffling at a fairly slow pace.

“Since when were you my mother?” Seunghyun rasped, his throat burning with each word. Okay, perhaps it was more than a mild cold. Seungri acted like he didn’t hear, and tried to tuck Seunghyun into his bed. He sat, gazing pitifully at his boyfriend, completely swaddled in blankets with his nose and cheeks a dark red in colour. Seunghyun was scowling.

“Did you take your medicine?” He spoke softly and for a second, Seunghyun relaxed his face.

“No, Seungri, I’d much prefer to stay ill and complain instead,” the sarcasm came out biting, but to Seunghyun’s dismay, Seungri only giggled and patted his forehead. “Stop that-” Seunghyun wiggled, trying to avoid Seungri’s hands. 

Usually, Seunghyun is all for Seungri’s hands. Playing with his fingers, tracing the lines on his palm, kissing his knuckles and so forth, but today was not “usually”. At least, it wasn’t to Seunghyun. To Seungri however, this was apparently play time. Seungri sat himself on the bed next to Seunghyun, cupping his face in his hands. He let his thumb caress his lover’s face gently. Seunghyun squirmed again, but as he looked into Seungri’s eyes, he saw all the love, the passion, and the adoration that the younger man held for him, and that was enough for him to give in and smile weakly.

Quickly, Seungri dipped down and kissed Seunghyun. The older man’s initial reaction was to hum happily and part his lips before he remembered why they hadn’t kissed all week. Wrenching his arms from the blankets, Seunghyun pushed Seungri away, gripping his shoulders weakly.

“What?” Seungri blinked innocently. “I was enjoying that,” he pouted.

“You’re going to get sick you dumbass!” Seunghyun huffed angrily. The maknae would seriously be the death of him. Seungri pouted even harder, if that was possible. He scooted up the bed, closer to Seunghyun and gave him the best puppy eyes he could manage.  
“No.” Seunghyun pressed his lips into a thin line. “Absolutely not.”

Seungri scooted closer still and took Seunghyun’s hands in his own, messing with the other’s fingers, not meeting his eyes. Seunghun sighed, and Seungri interpreted it as a sigh of defeat, surging up and molding their lips together. Seunghyun didn’t have the energy to fight back this time, and merely let his hands rest around Seungri’s middle.

“We’ll be sick together, Hyunnie,” Seungri smiled at his hyung.

“So who’s going to look after us?”

“Jiyong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
